


unpretty

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [50]
Category: Glee, JONAS, sippy
Genre: Crossover, M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: JONAS/Glee crossover: Unpretty - TLC (I LOLed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	unpretty

Kurt looked around the school, feeling utterly lost. Two weeks ago, he was getting thrown into lockers on a twice-daily basis. One week ago, he confessed to his dad that Karofsky made a death threat. Four days ago, he was going over the paperwork for Dalton.

Then Carole heard from a friend at work heard that there were music scholarships going at Horace Mantis Academy, about an hour away from Lima in the direct opposite direction to Dalton. Kurt had come in yesterday, and had made it through maybe a verse of _Defying Gravity_ before the music director was all but rushing the stage.

Okay, that bit felt kind of good. But then everything had sped up and swirled around and dumped him here, outside the school office with his new schedule clutched in his hands and no friends for miles.

Kurt picked a corridor at random and went to go find his locker. He counted up the brightly coloured doors and groaned as he realized that his locker was the one that the couple currently trying to lick each others tonsils were leaning on.

Kurt rolled his eyes, took a step closer, and froze. It was two guys making out. Kurt felt his toes curl and his heart stutter.

They must have felt him staring; they broke apart, and the one with his back to Kurt's locker glared at him. "What?" he snapped, and Kurt took a step back from that icy look as he winced and pointed. 

"Sorry, that's my locker."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the other guy, the one with curly hair and a happy smile on kissed-red lips. He tugged scary-dude back. "You must be new, that lockers been empty for ages." Kurt tried not to stare at the easy way the two boys held hands. "I'm Kevin, and this snappy thing is Mike. Welcome to Mantis."

"Uh, thanks," Kurt said, fumbling with the combination. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Oh," Kevin said, lighting up. "You're the guy Mr Bendis was raving about!" He nudged Mike. "Nick heard we were getting a counter-tenor and just about wet himself."

"You're in music?" Kurt asked, slotting his books in as quickly as he could.

Mike and Kevin chuckled like they were sharing a little joke. "Yeah," Kevin said, letting his head fall to rest against Mike's shoulder. Kurt glanced over his shoulder, but no-one was giving the two boys a second glance.

Mike thawed enough to nod at Kurt. "Come on, kid. We'll show you how to get to homeroom."

Kurt slammed his locker door shut, tugged his shirt straight, and smiled. "Thanks."


End file.
